I Hate Everything About You
by bl00drag00n
Summary: A Medic and a Spy on the same team. They've always hated each other. They never wanted to know each other. That was that. However, one falls on his knees on the battlefield and the other saves him. Slight gay/slash/yaoi. But more fluff. Nothing extreme.
1. Chapter 1

A sapper, a butterfly knife, a disguise kit, and an invisibility cloak were all he needed to sneak into the base. He dusted his suit and pulled harder on his balaclava to make sure it was on tight. He lit a brown cigarette and walked out of the resupply room, the one closest to the sniper dock. He usually charged in after once his teammates attacked and he was ready. Just before jumping down, he put on a mask and a cloud of smoke surrounded him, and he became the Red Soldier. He also turned on his invisibility cloak then jumped off the balcony, hopping into the lake and swam into the Red's sewer. He only had about 8-10 seconds of invisibility, but at least he was disguised as someone on the opposing team.

Once his cloak wore off, he quietly went up the stairs and looked around, checking for his teammates and the Reds. Once all was clear, he ran to the stairs that led to two different ways to the Intelligence Room. A Red Heavy passed by him and asked him to look out and to protect the Intel. The "soldier" nodded and ran to the square spiral ramp, very close to the intelligence. He continued to the intelligence room, and there it was… in front of him. It was all his and he could take it right there, right now. Just when he was about to grab it, he felt something nudge against the back of his head.

"Look what we have here… a yellow bellied gutless coward," the Red Engineer sneered. He gave an evil chuckle and the Spy removed his Soldier mask, a cloud of smoke revealing his true identity.

"You know very well not to mess with me, monsieur," the Blu Spy, whose name is Louvel, replied to the Texan.

"That may be true, but I know very well that our Soldier wouldn't want to sit in the Intelligence Room all day to watch the case. He has always rejected to protect it, being a war guy and all… who hates your team's guts," the Red Engineer explained.

"I should have known better…" Louvel's voice trailed off, "but you should have known me as well." The Blu Spy grabbed the Engineer's arm and twisted it; the Engineer's back facing him. Louvel took the pistol and put it in his suit jacket, then kicked the Texan off to one side. He looked back at the intelligence case and knew that it was a risky job for him. He wouldn't be able to turn invisible once he ran back to the base with it. Making his final decision, he snatched it and began running for dear life, taking out his revolver. He went up the spiral square ramp that he entered and ran to the Red's Sniper dock, and hopped down. Instead of jumping into the lake, he thought it would be simple enough to cross the bridge. However, he was wrong. A shower of bullets flew by and he turned around, facing the Red Heavy. He shot a few bullets from his revolver at the Russian but was too slow. He now had a few bullets on his chest, on his side (which was close to his kidney) and his leg and arm. He fell to the ground, dropping the case.

"Aw merde," Louvel mumbled in pain as he held his bleeding arm, then his side. It looked like the Red Heavy set up a trap for him and he stopped shooting, grinning widely. The Blu Spy searched for his team's Scout and spotted the boy behind him. "Get ze case, now!" he shouted at Bostonian.

"I'm goin'! I'm goin'!" the Scout grabbed the case that was beside the Spy and began running back, but shortly stopped.

"Hey! What about you?! I can't leave ya here!" the speedy boy persisted. Louvel grabbed him by the collar and pushed him.

"Are you defying my orders?! Go! We need that intelligence! Don't mind me! I'll be right behind you."

The Scout just nodded and rushed back to the Blu Fort. Louvel slowly got up but stumbled onto the bridge once more. He couldn't move. A huge amount of pain shot up his leg and he fell onto the bridge, holding onto his bleeding side and leg. As much as he hated doing this, he called out, "GENTLEMEN, SOME ASSISTANCE, PLEASE!"

He began dragging himself by one hand and one leg back to the base, but he heard stomping behind him. He looked back and saw the Red Heavy walking slowly towards him, the minigun barrel turning slowly.

"It is time for itty bitty man to die! HA HA HA!" the bald Russian exclaimed. Just when he was about to shoot the poor Spy, the Blu Medic stepped up to protect him.

"Scweinhund… zhat's anozer patient I have to deal with…" the Medic groaned in irritation.

The Spy looked up to his comrade and mumbled, "Gunther…" and fainted. He lost too much blood, and that was a bad thing. Hearing his name, the Medic looked at Louvel and cursed in German. If he didn't finish off the Heavy in front of him soon, his ally was going to die by the loss of blood.

"Come on tiny man! I am bullet proof!" the Red Russian shouted with glee. Gunther just raised an eyebrow and pulled out his syringe gun, aiming it at him.

"Vhy is it zhat all Heavy Weapons Men are very annoying?" the German asked in annoyance. He shot many syringes at the Heavy fore he wasn't fast enough (and thin) to dodge any of them. They were all over his body and the Russian flopped to the ground, paralyzed. The Red Heavy softly shouted for Medic, and Gunther decided to leave him there. He looked at Louvel's unconscious body and slung it over his shoulder, rushing back to one of the resupply rooms.

He settled the Spy's body onto the ground once he entered and immediately looked for his instruments in the medicine cabinet. He had to take out the bullets out, or his comrade wouldn't survive. Gunther quickly unbuttoned and removed the Spy's blazer and shirt, tossing it to once side. Just as he was about to remove the first bullet on Louvel's chest, his tie was pulled down, just inches away from his angry face.

"I wasn't expecting you to save my life, idiot…" the French man growled.

"Shut up and lay down, dummkopf. You said you needed some assistance, so I came to your rescue. You should be grateful zat I vas zhere ze moment you cried for help," the German spat back.

"You hate me. You've always hated me and you even t-told me you would leave me to die on the battlefield. Why didn't you?" Louvel asked, wheezing. There was an awkward silence and the doctor looked at the Spy, with a cloth at hand.

"You are a comrade of mine, so I must help everyone on zhis team," he finally said, placing the cloth with chloroform on Louvel's face. The French man's eyes slowly closed, and Gunther immediately began his work. He had no time to waste; fore he was a medic, and he had to tend everyone… especially the Spy. He had a soft spot for him, and he was very important to the team in the war they were in. The German looked at the Spy's face and brushed a finger at the side of his cheek.

Wait.

What was he doing? He pulled back his hand and shook his head. What was that? What was he going to do? He pushed those thoughts away and finally concentrated on removing the bullets out of Louvel and bandaged him up after. Gunther carried the Spy to his lab and settled him on a hospital and left him there. The great, stealthy European agent was badly injured to move and the Medic exit his lab. However, just when he did, everyone in his base was cheering and giving hugs. The Blu Heavy, Aleks, rushed up to him and gave a great bear hug.

"WE DID IT, DOKTOR! WE DID IT!" Aleks shouted loud, leaving an echo in Gunther's ear.

"We did… vhat?" he questioned stupidly.

"We got the intelligence! WOOHOO!" the Blu Scout, Duncan, jumped up and punched his fists in the air.

The Engineer, Maxwell, the Soldier, Frank, and the Pyro, Flame, danced in victory. The Demoman and the Sniper, Clyde and Heath, gave loud cries of success and danced as well. Gunther was put back down by their Heavy and smiled at his teammates. But then, he looked back at his lab and stared. If only Louvel could experience their happiness they had right now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is the very craptastic first chapter. This is going to be a slash fanfic, so if you don't like this pairing or you don't like gay at all, I suggest you lay your... computers down and walk away.

Just in case you got confused, it will be focused on Louvel, the Spy, and Gunther, the Medic. Yes, they're both on team Blue and it will be mostly based on mine and my friend's rps. The second chapter will be posted very soon. I hope this story (and pairing) will grow onto you.

Other characters that will appear in the story:

Duncan-Scout, Frank-Soldier, Flame-Pyro, Maxwell-Engineer, Aleks-Heavy, Clyde-Demoman, and Heath-Sniper.

And TF2 doesn't belong to me. Belongs to Valve. : P

Dedicated to Xalogel and Vetex. C:


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days, Louvel had woken up at dusk and slowly blinked his eyes. He squinted at the ceiling for a moment and yawned. He lay there, as if lifeless, and was about to stretch. He suddenly felt a stinging pain on his arm, leg, and body. The spy gave a groan of irritation and finally noticed that he was all bandaged up on a hospital bed. He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his hair, looking at his bandaged hands and torso. That wasn't until he patted his face and noticed his balaclava wasn't on. His identity was revealed! Did he leave it at the Red base? He panicked and looked around him, and saw it on a desk. That wasn't until it occurred to him that he was in his own team's lab room. The Spy had never been inside it before, and he touched his face once more, feeling the medical cloth wrapped over his head and nose. He jumped slightly when he heard the lab door open but was relieved that it was the Medic. Gunther locked the door behind him and turned around, surprised to see Louvel sitting up.

"Dummkopf! Vhat are you doing?! Lay down! You are badly injured!" the German explained. The Spy was taken aback by this and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to. I'm not even sure if you dissected me!" Louvel shouted at him. Gunther rolled his eyes and was not amused.

"Did you really zhink I vould kill mein own kamerads and dissect and put zheir organs in jars? Nein! Zhat rule is only for Reds. You should know zhat," he replied back. Louvel cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"That means you still do it, no?" the Spy gave an angry look. As far as he was concerned, he had never shown his identity to any teammates, had never gotten hurt, and always did a job all by himself. The Medic shook his head in irritation and countered the look with a glare.

"I did not. If I did, you would be feeling so much LIGHTER, vouldn't you?!" the German sneered.

If you haven't figured out already, the Medic and the Spy had always hated each other's guts. They rarely talked, they never ate or tried to know each other, and never did they look at each other eye to eye. It wasn't until yesterday when Louvel finally got injured enough to have his mask taken off. They continued having their staring contest not until Gunther sighed and walked over to his desk, looking through some paperwork. The Medic looked at the Spy on the hospital bed, watching him struggle to swing his legs over it.

"You're not going anyvhere. You vill stay in bed and rest, vhether you like it or not," the German said, putting the papers back down on the desk. Louvel shot a glare and pouted, ignoring what the doctor said. He slowly swung his legs over to the side of the bed, his feet touching the ground. Just as he stood up, he immediately crashed onto the floor and groaned. Gunther couldn't help but laughed at the poor spy.

"I told you, dummkopff! Hahaha! I told you not to move!"

The Spy just rolled his eyes and slowly stood up again, stumbling onto the hospital bed, looking like a mummy with briefs on.

"I demand to know what you injected inside me," Louvel growled as he lay down on the bed again. The medic just chuckled and began walking towards the lab door. The Spy watched him reach it and waited for an answer.

"A sedative, of course. It paralyzes parts of your body and that's what's inside you. I knew you were going to get up and try to walk, so I did that. Now, get some rest, I'll go get some breakfast for you," Gunther replied with a smile.

"Merci, docteur. I'm extremely hungry, I didn't eat last night," he mentioned. The Medic gave quite a laugh and smiled. He shook his head and looked back.

"Of course you vould be hungry. How many days did you zhink you vere in bed, kamerad?" Gunther asked. Louvel just stared and shrugged, not wanting to think with an empty stomach. The doctor opened the door and left, replying, "Three days." The door closed behind him and the Spy's jaw hung. Three days was how long he was out? That was a first for him, since it was his first time actually getting hurt. He sat there and waited for his food, looking at his hands again. He thought to himself and sighed. He failed at getting the intelligence by himself. He didn't want any help. That was him. A hard-worker that usually did things when no one decided to do the job.

The lab door swung open once again with Gunther with a tray of food at hand. Louvel did not know how long it had been when he had breakfast in bed. Unable to help it, he smiled at the German as the tray was settled in front of him, on a foldable table for beds.

"Go on now, eat up. Ze leader gave a two week rest for both teams before we go in our next battle. You know how very important ze support team iz, Louvel," Gunther explained to him as he watched the starving Spy eat. However, just when he heard his name, he stopped and looked at the doctor. It was the first time he actually heard the German actually speak his name. He usually called him, 'Spy,' 'Coward,' or the German names he gave to the rest of the team. Louvel quickly finished up his breakfast and wiped his mouth with the napkin beside the plate and nodded.

"Oui, I do know how important we are, Gunther," he replied, giving a smile, "Anyway, merci for the meal. I truly appreciate it. Tell me, did you make it all by yourself or did Flame cook it?" The doctor looked at him and blinked. He had never been thanked before, nor was he asked about his cooking. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he hesitated before he answered back.

"Oh, you are very welcome, kamerad. I did make it by ze way. Vould you like zome more? After all, you haven't eaten for some time, ja?" Gunther offered. Louvel shook his head and patted him on the shoulder.

"Non, non, I'm quite fine. Merci for offering, though. I just want to say that your cooking is splendid," the Spy answered. The two began talking to each other, giving out their opinions about the war they were in, some of their likes and dislikes, and their thoughts on the other team members. After about half an hour, Gunther looked at the clock that was right above the exit of his lab and his mind clicked. He had a meeting with the leader and he began cleaning up Louvel's plate and table.

"Please excuse me, kamerad. I have a little somezhing to do. You may leave ze lab within half an hour. The tranquilizer should be worn off by zhen. I also zhink your wounds are healed up enough. Anyway, off I go," the Medic explained, about to leave the door.

"Merci docteur. I really appreciate it for tending moi wounds. If you didn't save me, I would've been dead," Louvel replied. Gunther just nodded and gave a smile.

"No worries, Louvel. Before I go, is zhere anyzhing else I can get for you?"

The Spy thought for a moment and asked one more question, "I notice this before I enter the base but… you usually don't care if anyone on our team dies. You don't even bother healing them most of the time. Also, you hate spies just as much as our Sniper, Heath. Why did you save me?" There was a long silence and Gunther looked back at him one more time.

"You just happened to fall in front of my path, dummkopff. Just be grateful," Gunther replied with his harsh tone again. He left the lab silently with Louvel, staring at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Slight fluff in this chapter, in case you couldn't tell. Number one, it's cheesy. Number two, I'm stuck. I have no idea what to write next. :C HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED. IDEAS? C8

I liked the ending in this one, however. -3- Hopefully, I'm not going too fast with the story. Plus, I don't want it to get cheesy either, or I'll shoot meinself.

So, Berdie is stuck and I need your help. Ideas for the next chapter. Dohoho. C:


	3. Chapter 3

The spy lingered a bit more in the lab, looking at Gunther's instruments and different syringes. He sighed, looking at his bandaged body and put on his clothes, grabbing his balaclava and pulled it over his head. Louvel still couldn't believe he was reckless enough to get himself hurt and he headed to the door. By the time he walked out of the room, the fort was extremely dark and there was nothing to be seen.

It must've been extremely late, since no one was around and the only sounds to be heard were crickets chirping. He looked at his watch; it read a quarter past midnight. Louvel took out a box of cigarettes and put one in his mouth, lighting it. He decided to go to his usual spot, which was the roof of 2Fort.

The European Agent headed to the ladder and quietly began climbing up. As he neared the roof, he could hear singing. Once he reached the top, he peeked his head out and saw Blu's Medic looking up at the moon singing Danke Schoen. Louvel just watched Gunther sing the song, as the German sat on the roof and took out a box of cigarettes himself. He inserted one in his mouth and lit it, now smoking and humming the song instead. The spy just smiled and finally walked upon the metal roof, saying, "I never knew you could sing, Mon ami." The German jumped, startled by Louvel and he turned around, seeing his teammate smirking.

"Vhat do you vant, Herr Louvel? Don't you zhink it's a bit late for you and zhat you should head off to bed?" Gunther turned his back on him, staring at the red fort. Louvel just chuckled and adjusted his tie, then took a long drag from his browning cigarette.

"I could say the same thing, docteur. I never expected you to be up so late as well," the French man replied. They both stared at the opposite fort for some time, and everything was quiet. The spy flicked the butt of his cigarette and decided it was time for him to check one more time around the fort. Even if Flame or Heath kept watch, he needed to make sure if the Red Spy was sneaking around. He began climbing down the ladder and Gunther later followed him.

As Louvel touched the ground, he slowly began walking around a corner. He was later pulled into the shadows by a latex hand and a scalpel at his neck. The spy looked behind him and saw the medic with a terrifying grin. The German inched his mouth to Louvel's ear, and whispered things that brought chills down his spine.

"Oh Herr Louvel, you should know zhat I like ze flesh of mein own teammates," Gunther hissed with pleasure. The spy shivered by this, and slowly brought a hand inside his suit jacket, holding onto his butterfly knife.

"I knew I could never trust you… connard," Louvel flicked his knife out his inside pocket and swung it behind him, but he was too slow. Gunther immediately grabbed his arm and slightly twisted it, making the spy wince in pain. The medic kicked the masked man to the ground and began chuckling evilly.

"I must zay zhat you have excellent organs, for a smoker. I really like zhat kidney of yours, kamerad." Gunther purred and licked his mouth, holding his scalpel.

"You're sick in the mind, did you know tha-" he could not finish his sentence because the medic tied a cloth around his mouth. Gunther sat on top of Louvel and had that sickening smile that made the spy's stomach churn.

"I do know, Herr Spy…" Gunther began inching his scalpel closer and closer to one of the buttons on Louvel's chest, not until the spy shook his head rabidly.

The cloth slipped down his neck, making him shout in anger, "GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!" There was an awkward silence and Gunther stopped himself, blinking.

"Vas?" he questioned stupidly.

The spy dropped his mouth and growled, "I said get off me. Did you not hear me?" Again, Gunther blinked and held onto his head. The grin faded from his face as it became a saddening frown.

"Oh gott, you must've met mein ozer… personality. Elgh, I'm sorry," Gunther mumbled. Louvel was taken aback by this and stared at the doctor on top of him.

"Another… personality, you say?" the masked man asked. Gunther gave a straight face and replied, "Ja, another one. I vill not mention anything further and- Vhy am I on top of you?"

The spy rolled his eyes in annoyance and said, "I have been telling you this for the one hundredth time already. But if you really want to know, you were about to dissect moi. What else should I say?"

The medic face-palmed and quickly said, "Agh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Louvel! Please don't mention zhis to anyone eizer, or mein reputation vill be ruined!"

The masked man blinked a few times and replied, "I guess that really was your other personality. You've completely changed from what you were just a few minutes ago." Gunther pursed his lips and grabbed Louvel's collar, pulling him close to his face and stared into his eyes.

"Does zhis mean you vill not mention vhat happened tonight?!" the medic asked in horror. The spy just shook his head and was suddenly pulled into a great hug. The medic muttered, 'Danke' and 'Zhank you' many times in Louvel's ear, and they pulled away from the hug. They both smiled at each other, not until Louvel reminded Gunther to get off of him. Gunther did not move a muscle and continued sitting there.

"… Do you even realize the position we're in?" Louvel said blankly. The German thought of this for a few minutes and cocked his head to one side, smiling.

"Ja, I do. But zhat doesn't mean I'm going to get off," he smiled. This really annoyed the spy as he groaned in irritation. He tried to squirm away, but the man on top of him was too heavy and… it felt very wrong.

"You're just doing this to annoy me now, oui?"

The Medic just smiled at him and replied, "It's vorking. Zhat's all I know."

"What can I do to get you off me?" the Spy asked. Gunther inched his face closer to Louvel's and purred, "Just let me peck you on ze lips, mein kamerad." Louvel was about to shout at him, but his mouth was interlocked with Gunther's, and it stayed like that for a few minutes. Gunther pulled back and smirked, finally getting off him and walked to his lab. He left the masked man there, his mouth gaping and staring at the medic walk away… in the dark hallways of the fort.

* * *

Louvel stumbled into the dining area, extremely tired with his balaclava all over his face, his polo unbuttoned halfway and his tie just hanging around his neck. Duncan was there that morning, eating toast along with Aleks. He watched the spy drag himself to the table, as he covered his face with his hands, groaning.

"Hey, you okay, fag balls?" Duncan questioned him with concern. Louvel just grumbled and rested his head on the table, his eyelids closed. The Bostonian, irritated by this, threw his bread at the spy's head.

"I'm talking to you! All you have to say is 'I'M OKAY' or 'I'M NOT OKAY!'" Louvel lifted his head and looked at the young boy, tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Duncan. I'm really tired, so I'm not feeling well. My mind is mixed up and confused, at the moment," the spy explained and apologized. The scout grew curious and raised an eyebrow. He looked at Aleks and he returned a confused look. The young boy rested his face on the palm of his hand and smirked.

"So, like, what? Did you sneak into red base and fuck the sniper or something?"

Louvel twitched and shook his head, face palming. He could not believe what was on this boy's mind. He was certainly not gay, as far as he knew himself, and he always wondered why he talked to him all the time in the first place. Aleks glanced at the masked man, a bit worried about him.

"Does little man want to talk about problem?" the Heavy asked. Louvel sighed and sat up straight, his mouth about to open, not until he heard a booming voice at the entrance of the dining area.

"GUTEN MORGAN, FRAULIENS!" Gunther shouted with glee. The three people seated at their table stared at him in surprise. Usually, their medic was never that happy in the morning, unless it was physicals, but there were none. They watched the giddy medic skip to the refrigerator and take out a red bull, immediately chugging it down and throwing it in the recycle bin.

"Hallo, frauliens! How are you feeling today?" Gunther walked over to the three confused men.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you wearing any underwear at all, is the question," the Bostonian waved his hands in front of him. Aleks chuckled a bit, not until the German gave a menacing glare at him and Duncan.

"You just hurt doktor's feeling, little man," the Heavy told the Scout.

"Then I guess he just has to toughen up," the young boy snorted. Louvel patted Duncan on the shoulder, signaling him to stop.

"Tired and confused is how I'm feeling, docteur," the spy replied to Gunther's question. The Medic blinked and suddenly remembered about last night, silently leaving the room. Aleks and Duncan just stared at Louvel, wondering how he did that.

"Hey, did you two like… fight last night or something?" the scout asked.

"You could say that…" the masked man replied as he got up and left the dining area as well. In the hallways, he fixed himself up, buttoning his polo and fixed his tie. The spy thought for a bit and wondered what he should do. He paused and touched his lips, staring down the hallway. There's only one thing he wanted to do that day, and that was to ask Gunther about the incident from last night. He thought about this and closed his eyes. If their medic locked himself up in his lab all day and snuck around at night… then he would have no choice but to wait until dark.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yes, I shall put a note every chapter. My friend (an excellent writer) helped me with this, and edited as well. Also, I finally put something that should make you squeal at least a little bit. I hope you guys enjoy what's happening so far. I assure you will enjoy the next one. :3


	4. Chapter 4

That night in the lab of Blu Fort, Gunther had finished his "errands" and grabbed a red bull in his small refrigerator beside his desk. He opened it and drank it, settling himself in his chair and saw the stack of profiles of his teammates. Gunther separated each one and stared at the last folder. It was Louvel's profile and he opened it, scanning through the information and saw a few photos of the spy unmasked.

The spy was quite handsome, if he did say so himself. He couldn't help but have butterflies in his stomach when he looked at them, just like the time when he first saw his face after saving him on the battlefield. Louvel had quite nice features; black hair that was combed back, dark blue eyes and a devilish smirk. Gunther bit his lip then sighed, placing the photo back in the file and shutting it, finishing off his red bull. The medic threw away the can and exited his lab, slowly walking down the dark hallways with his head hung low. He decided to get a box of crackers, so all he had to do was to pass one more hallway to reach it. Just as he turned around the corner, he was surprised to see Louvel sitting on a crate leaning against the wall, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette. Gunther stopped in his tracks and stared at him, giving a serious and firm face.

"Don't you zhink you should be in bed and rest, Spy?" the German questioned the masked man. The spy looked at him and smiled, holding his cigarette.

"That's what you always say, docteur. But I won't be going anywhere just yet," Louvel mentioned. The Medic just cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms, giving an irritated face.

"Vhy iz zat, hm?" the medic growled a bit. The spy just smiled at him cockily and let out a slight pause. He looked at his cigarette then glanced at the wall across from him.

"You see," Louvel began, "I want to ask you something. I… I was very puzzled about last night. My mind was all over the place, which was why I felt like a wreck this morning."

Gunther nodded and replied, "Okay, I told you zhat I vas sorry about last night. I didn't take mein medication that time und-" the European Agent raised a hand, ordering him to stop. He flicked the cigarette away and smiled.

"Everything is forgiven. But that is not what I have stayed up to discuss with you about," Louvel said. The German waited for an answer as the spy offered him to sit beside him. He did so and looked at the French man lazily.

"You see docteur… I have forgiven you about almost cutting into my skin but," the masked man paused and continued, "what really left me puzzled was… well…"

"Was?" the Medic asked with concern.

Louvel patted him on the shoulder and continued, "What left me puzzled was… why did you kiss me?"

Gunther stared at him, figuring out how he was going to counter the question. He felt like he'd been punched in the throat, and could force what he wanted to say. Caught in his own thoughts, he remembered the picture he pulled out of Louvel's file before. Ever since Gunther had met Louvel, he felt the tension between them. He never had been one to guess he'd start warming up to the coward. Remembering that picture again and having that need to touch the European made his cheeks grow red. Louvel cocked an eyebrow at the man.

"Why did you kiss me?" Louvel asked again. The medic shook his head and looked at Louvel in a daze and laughed off his awkwardness. Louvel twitched trying not to smile at the medic's expression but then started blushing. He really couldn't possibly think that what the Medic had just done was… cute. He felt his own cheeks warm up and he smiled at the German. The two of them looked at each other at the same time, noticing how maroon their faces were. Gunther slowly inched his face a bit closer to Louvel's, and the spy did the same. The masked man's heart began racing, and he tried to pull back. His body did not follow and his nose brushed softly against the medic's.

"You see, Louvel," Gunther growled happily, "let's just say I vas tipsy last night."

The European gave his devilish smirk that the Medic loved so much and their lips were barely touching.

Gunther's breathing got heavy, and Louvel replied, "I did not smell a trace of alcohol on you. Tell me the truth… I do not want you to lie… please."

This sent shivers down the doctor's spine and he smirked. They both stared at their mouths that were so close together. Both of them wanted it, but were resisting at the same time. Gunther closed his eyes and merely brought his voice to a whisper. He took Louvel's hand and grinned, taking off the glove. The spy watched in amusement as the Medic brought the back of his hand to his lips, kissing it softly. Louvel was quite flustered by this, his eyes wide and Gunther loved his reaction.

"If you really vant to know… mein liebe," the Medic said huskily, "I actually… hated you and I vanted you dead. However, you grew on me. Zhen, when you were injured, I had to help you. I could not see you hurt. After zhat, I finally learned a little bit about you after having zhat real conversation in mein lab. Zhat's when I finally knew that I-"

"You love me."

The German nodded and Louvel couldn't stop blushing while they both stared into each other's eyes. Gunther couldn't help it but held Louvel's face with the palm of his hand, and they slowly interlocked their lips with one another and enjoyed the very moment. The spy closed his eyes and they continued kissing one another. The Medic, being the sneaky bastard he was, slowly slipped his tongue inside and explored the European's mouth. Louvel was shocked by this, so they parted and he was blushing madly. The doctor smirked in victory by what he did. However, he didn't expect Louvel to return the kiss before he sneaked that surprise of his. Gunther had never felt like this before, but he… he wanted more. He brushed a finger on the European's cheek and the spy held his latex hand. Even with the glove on, Louvel could feel the warmth of the Medic's palm.

"That was the reason why you saved me and… last night?" Louvel mentioned shyly and looked at the Medic dreamily. Gunther nodded and the spy closed his eyes, placing one more kiss on the German's lips and smiled.

"Hehehe… Ich liebe dich, Herr Louvel," Gunther replied, placing a finger under his chin. The masked man had never felt so embarrassed and gleeful in the longest time. There was something about the doctor that charmed him... but he didn't know what.

"I'm guessing that means 'I love you,' in your language, oui?" the spy whispered softy. The German just nodded and he smiled.

"I have been hiding mein feelings for a very long time..."

Louvel reopened his eyes and he looked at Gunther's calm face. For some reason… he wanted to kiss him one more time, but his mind was telling him to stop and that all of this was wrong. He ignored the screaming in his head and thought of what to say. What to reply back to the German's confession. After thinking for some time, he asked another question.

"What else can you tell me, Mon ami?" This time, Gunther took Louvel's hand and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. Louvel could feel the quick heartbeat, and it probably meant that the German was nervous and excited about this whole thing. The doctor looked at the Spy again, and he smiled with happiness.

"Louvel… I've been crushing on you for so many days, veeks, and months. But I didn't vait until I actually got to talk to you. I needed to know just a little more info so zhat I could finally confess my feelings…" Gunther's voice trailed off. The masked man couldn't think of anything else to say. He was so bewildered by all of this that he bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I… I love you, a lot. But Louvel, mein freund, it vould mean zhe entire world to me if we… got togezer. So bitte, I'm begging you. Vill you please stand by mein side, fight along vith me, and love me? I promise you, I vill do ze same." The spy was gaping by the words of the man in front of him. There was quite a long pause and he thought to himself that rejecting him would be horrible. He admired the Medic for being so brave to show his love, especially since he was the same gender. The European felt Gunther's heart beat even faster and saw the innocent and convincing look.

"Now that I know… I feel the same for you, Mon amour," Louvel caringly said. The German blinked a few times by this with his jaw hanging and quickly shut it.

"So… y-you mean…?" he stuttered with shock. Louvel nodded and placed his forehead against the Medic's.

"Oui. Je'taime, Gunther," the Spy admitted and the doctor bit his bottom lip. His mouth curled up into a smile and they both closed their eyes, feeling each other's hot breaths. The Medic pulled away and sighed with content, happy to hear that he was loved by the man he cared for. The German looked at Louvel and asked one more question, just to confirm.

"Does zhis mean you accept mein offer?"

"Oui, Mon ami. We shall be together, if that is what you are asking," the European replied. Gunther grinned and happily hugged Louvel, thinking that night was the best day of his life. The Spy returned his affection by placing one more deep kiss on the medic's lips. Louvel thought about his past life, but decided not to think about it and pushed it away. Maybe this time… he finally found his true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait guys! I had a hard time with this chapter since it seemed like Louvel was dominating instead of Gunther. _; Fortunately, the creator of Gunther helped me with it and I finally finished it. I'm more of a "MedicDominatesSpy" than "SpyDominatesMedic" person. Anyway, I bet some of you wtf'd by Gunther drinking Red Bull. In case you couldn't tell, it's a bit in the modern times, not exactly 1960's.

What else to mention... ah. Yes. Gunther frenching Louvel already? Actually, he would. Gunther is pretty bold in confessing and Louvel is not, so don't be surprised. As for Louvel's past, that will be mentioned later in the future. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now... anybody mind giving some ideas for the next chapter? Maybe a fight between Red and Blu should happen or... something else. I have no idea what to do next. I'm pooped. Message me. I'll glaldly read them! :D

In case you are wondering how these 2 look like...

Just go to my profile and click on the animedragoon3 deviantart link. Louvel looks like... Louvel and Gunther is a normal Medic. But in RP cases in which Gunther's mother (vetex) wants to add him in a TF2 RP Club, you can't have your medic look like the original one. So he has long hair. (Please check in my gallery) But you can think of Gunther with the normal Medic Ubermensch hair or him with the long hair. xD

TF2 (c) Valve


End file.
